L'ultime trahison
by mimine20
Summary: Au réveil de l'équipage du Thousand Sunny, il découvre qu'il y a un problème. Nami a disparu en leur laissant une lettre. Les a-t-elle à nouveau trahis?


**Coucou, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. elle est assez triste. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai voulu rendre en tout cas. J'espère que cela vous plaira. cela fait un moment qu'elle me trotte dans la tête.**

* * *

Nul bruit ne perturbait la tranquillité sur le Thousand Sunny. L'équipage au complet dormait dans la cuisine au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles et les restes du repas de la veille. Sous une impulsion de la navigatrice, ils avaient décidé de faire la fête jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que tous s'écroulent de fatigue.

Soudain, une ombre, fugitivement, se lève, pose quelque chose sur la table, à côté de l'endroit où reposait Mugiwara, capitaine de ce bateau. L'ombre se glisse alors hors de la pièce. Elle est aussi silencieuse qu'un chat. Elle prend un des petits bateaux construits par le charpentier de l'équipage et s'éloigne peu à peu du vaisseau, loin de cet équipage.

Plus tard, alors que le soleil se lève, les membres de l'équipage se réveillent tous les uns après les autres. Robin est une des premières levées. Tout doucement, elle s'approche du cuisinier qui, en la sentant arriver, se réveille et l'accueille avec un grand sourire :_ « Robin d'amour ! »_. Gentiment, elle lui demande de préparer le repas pendant qu'elle s'occupe de réveiller le reste de l'équipage. Mais, soudainement, elle s'arrête.

_« Robin d'amour, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_

_- Sanji-kun, Nami-san n'est pas là ! »._

Aussitôt, les deux compères se mettent à la chercher sur tout le navire. Le bruit qu'ils font dans leur affolement finit par réveiller leurs nakamas qui comprenant la situation cherchent aussi la navigatrice. Soudain, Luffy, le dernier debout, trouve une lettre à côté de lui. _« Y a une lettre de Nami, venez voir ! »_

Tous s'approchèrent. Luffy tendit la lettre à Robin pour qu'elle lise :

_Cher tous,_

_ Au moment où vous lirez cette lettre, je serais loin du bateau. Ceci est ma dernière trahison à votre égard. J'ai obtenu des marines, en échange de votre capture une forte récompense. Cela ne doit sûrement pas vous étonner. Après tout, les gens ne changent pas : je suis Nami, voleuse et cupide qui cherche toujours à se faire de l'argent. Mais je suis malgré tout désolée pour le mal que je vous fais._

_Nami_

Lorsque Robin eut fini de lire la lettre, un lourd silence s'abattit dans la cuisine. Aucun membre de l'équipage ne comprenait. Nami ne les aurait jamais trahi. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait changé ! Chopper se mit à pleurer, Luffy restait hébété. Et les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire, ils ne comprenaient mais ils avaient une certitude que Zoro exprima en rompant le silence : _« Même si elle m'énerve, que c'est une véritable sorcière, cupide, qui ne pense qu'au fric, elle ne nous aurait jamais trahi. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé »_. Les autres le regardèrent interloqués. C'était la première fois que Zoro disait un truc véritablement intelligent et en plus prenait la défense de Nami. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Robin se doutait elle aussi que cela cachait quelque chose de plus. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent. Nami avait bien dû laissé une indication quelque part. Soudain, elle eut l'illumination. En courant, elle se précipita dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Nami. Elle savait que cette dernière tenait le journal de bord et qu'elle y consignait tous les événements importants. Elle n'aurait pas manqué d'y consigner ce problème. Les autres membres de l'équipage, la suivirent intrigués par son comportement.

Robin mit plusieurs minutes à trouver le livre en question que Nami avait pris soin de cacher. La chambre était un champ de bataille quand finalement, elle mit la main dessus. Elle l'ouvrit à la dernière page.

_Le 15 août de l'an XXXX, journal de bord,_

_ Aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour en tant que navigatrice et membre de l'équipage des Mugiwara. J'espère que tout le monde pardonnera à la chatte voleuse cette dernière trahison. Mais, pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, je me dois de relater les derniers événements. Il y a une semaine, nous avons accosté sur une île. J'ai réparti les tâches à faire : les courses pour permettre à notre goinfre de capitaine de pouvoir manger, le bois à acheter pour les dégâts qu'a subi le Thousand Sunny dans notre dernier combat, surveiller le navire qui est souvent la tâche de cet abruti de Zoro qui n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, chercher des plantes médicinales pour permettre à notre cher Chopper de concocter de nouvelles potions ainsi que pour Usopp qui en utilise beaucoup pour ces grenades et autres projectiles. Enfin, moi, je pouvais enfin aller faire du shopping. Mais, je n'ai pas été assez prudente. Les marines m'ont repérée et prise en chasse. Ils ont finalement réussi à capturer. J'ai cru que c'était fini mais leur chef m'a proposé un marché : ma liberté contre mes nakamas. J'ai refusé. Il devait s'en douter alors il m'a menacé. Il tuerait Nojiko et les autres habitants de mon île si je ne leur obéissais. Ils m'ont ensuite laissé un délai d'une semaine pour vous emmener au point de rendez-vous._

_ Hier soir, j'ai donc trouvé un quelconque prétexte pour faire la fête avec mon équipage. J'avais un plan et je voulais passer cette dernière soirée avec eux car je sais que je ne pourrais plus le faire. J'ai pu les observer tous. Luffy qui se goinfrait encore, Usopp qui cherchait à protéger son assiette de son insatiable capitaine, Chopper qui insultait quiconque lui faisait des compliments, Franky et Robin discutant calmement. Je crois bien qu'il y avait de la drague entre les deux. Sanji et Brook, plus pervers que jamais qui voulaient voir nos petites culottes et enfin Zoro qui faisait un concours de boisson avec moi. Bien évidemment, j'ai gagné. Je reconnais, j'ai triché. J'avais glissé des somnifères dans tous leurs verres afin qu'ils ne se réveillent pas à mon départ. Le rendez-vous était fixé à l'aube. J'ai laissé une lettre à l'équipage leur disant que je les ai trahi, ce qui est d'ailleurs la pure vérité et que je les livrais à la marine contre de l'argent. Bien évidemment, je les connais bien. Ils n'y croiront pas et Robin finira par penser au journal de bord. Je suppose que vous êtes d'ailleurs en train de le lire. Je vous ai menti dans ma lettre afin de vous faire perdre suffisamment de temps avant que vous ne veniez me chercher._

_ Je suis désolée pour tous les tracas que je vous ai infligés depuis que j'ai intégré cet équipage. Luffy, excuse moi de t'avoir toujours frappé et d'avoir retiré le peu de neurones qui te restait. Zorro, j'annule ta dette. De toute façon, toute une vie ne te suffirait pas pour me rembourser. Ussop, arrête de te comporter comme un trouillard, on sait tous les deux que tu es quelqu'un de courageux. Sanji, essaye de te comporter normalement avec les femmes et n'agit plus comme un véritable pervers. Cela vaut aussi pour toi Brook ! Chopper, garde toujours cette candeur en toi et cette naïveté. Tu es adorable comme tu es même si je sais que tu as horreur des compliments ;) . Franky, prends bien soin du bateau. J'ai toujours aimé le Vogue Merry et j'ai cru qu'aucun bateau ne pourrait le remplacer mais j'avais tort. Robin, je te confie cet équipage d'idiots, ils auront bien besoin de quelqu'un d'intelligent avec eux ! Surveille-les pour moi s'il te plaît. _

_ Je suis heureuse de tout le temps que j'ai pu passé avec vous. Tous nos combats, toutes nos engueulades, toutes nos fêtes restent gravés dans mon cœur. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu voir tant de choses merveilleuses que je n'aurais pu imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je suis fière d'avoir été votre navigatrice. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé d'Arlong et de m'avoir pardonné cette première trahison. Mais, je vous le promets, ceci est ma dernière trahison._

_ A vous, mon équipage que je chérirais toujours,_

_Nami_

Un silence lourd régnait dans cette petite chambre que partageaient les deux seules femmes de l'équipage. Luffy finit par briser le silence :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Cela veut dire que... Nami est partie à la rencontre des marines, sûrement pour se battre et mourir afin de nous protéger et protéger son île, dit Robin, au bord des larmes.

Le silence régna quelques minutes, le temps que les autres digèrent l'information. Soudain, le capitaine se dirigea vers la porte et d'une voix dure : _« On y va maintenant, c'est un ordre »_. Tous se précipitèrent à leur poste. Ils devaient absolument la trouver et la sauver. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner comme ça.

**À quelques kilomètres de là**

Nami venait d'arriver à destination. Elle se doutait qu'ils étaient tous réveillés et avait trouvé sa lettre. Mais elle ne savait pas si Robin avait déjà deviné pour le journal de bord. Elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent ou ils mourraient. Elle sortit tranquillement de son embarcation. Elle se trouva aussitôt encerclée par les marines. Leur chef s'approcha alors d'elle.

-_ Où sont-ils ?_ Demanda-t-il sur un ton jubilatoire.

- _En sécurité, très loin d'ici._

-_ Pardon ?_ Sa voix était menaçante. Pourtant, Nami ne ressentit aucune peur. Elle était sereine.

- _Vous avez réellement cru que j'allais vous les livrer ? C'est ma famille !_

- _Et les habitants de ton île ? Ils ne comptent pas ?_

_- Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi je suis ici. _

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_ Son comportement intrigué l'officier.

- _Je veux dire que si je meurs, vous n'aurez plus aucune raison de vous en prendre à mon île. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici._

_- Tu es prête à mourir pour sauver une vulgaire bande de pirates ? Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais !_ Mais, l'officier était furieux. Il perdait le contrôle de la situation et il sentait bien que cette fille ne mentait pas. _Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de te tuer. On va plutôt te capturer et attirer tes chers nakamas -la !_

_- Je ne pense pas._

Elle leva alors son regard vers lui et sourit. Aucune crainte ou peur dans le regard. Elle était réellement prête à mourir. D'un mouvement rapide, elle sortit son arme et frappa le marine le plus proche d'elle. Aussitôt, les autres l'attaquèrent. À chacune de leurs attaques, elle ripostait par une autre. Elle avait de nombreuses blessures. Elle sentait le sang coulait le long de ses omoplates. Mais elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue. Elle allait mourir, c'était certain mais elle voulait au moins en éliminer le plus grand nombre possible. Toutefois, elle finit par glisser sur une flaque de sang et tomba à la renverse, au milieu des cadavres. L'officier affichait déjà un sourire triomphant quand il la vit bouger, s'aider de son arme pour se redresser et se remettre sur ses pieds. Et, elle continua ainsi, durant des heures. Le nombre de marines étaient toujours aussi importants, il en arrivait toujours plus en renforts. Ses forces déclinaient. Elle sentit tout à coup une lame s'enfonçait dans son ventre. Elle hurla mais refusa de tomber à genoux. Elle se mourrait. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle décida d'utiliser sa plus puissante attaque, celle dont elle ne pouvait se servir qu'une fois. Elle y mit ses dernières forces. Tous les soldats se trouvant aux alentours se trouvèrent comme foudroyés. Elle, pourtant, refusait de tomber, elle restait toujours debout.

Les Mugiwara qui, à l'aide de Robin,qui avait compris que Nami devait être sur une île toute proche, finirent par arriver en vue. La première chose qu'ils virent fut une silhouette, debout, au milieu d'une mer de corps. Elle se tenait droite, fière au milieu de ses ennemis vaincus. Soudain, ils virent la silhouette bouger. Elle leva un bras et hurla : _« MUGIWARA ! »_. Et, comme dans un rêve, ils la virent tomber.

Nami, après cette dernière attaque, sentait qu'elle allait mourir. Alors, comme une dernière bravade envers les marines, envers le gouvernement mondial, envers le monde, leva le bras et hurla de toute la force que possédaient encore ses poumons : _« MUGIWARA ! »_. Elle vit, au milieu des corps, le visage de cet officier qui avait osé lui faire du chantage. Ce sourire de triomphe qu'il arborait tout à l'heure s'était fané dans la mort. Ainsi, il ne pourrait rien faire à Nojiko et aux autres. Ils étaient saufs. Alors, ses jambes la lâchèrent. Elle tomba à la renverse et sentit son dos heurter durement le sol. Elle entendit alors des pleurs et des personnes hurlaient son prénom. Ils étaient venus pour elle. Mais il était trop tard, elle le savait. Le temps qu'ils la rejoignent, il serait trop tard. Elle était heureuse en repensant à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité. Elle les avait trahi, une nouvelle fois, en les abandonnant pour affronter la marine.

Et dans un dernier souffle avant de disparaître à jamais, elle murmura au vent : _« Pardon tout le monde pour cette ultime trahison »_.

* * *

**Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce qu'il faudrait que je corrige s'il vous plaît!**


End file.
